User talk:Boboris02
Hello,I'm your averige/early stage googologist.Feel free to ask me whatever you want! Also if want my thoughts/help on something or you want me to work on something with me,I'm pleased! Boboris02 (talk) 15:42, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Boboris02Boboris02 (talk) 15:42, October 7, 2016 (UTC) : Your notation reminded me naive extension of Conway Right Arrow Notation. AarexWikia04 - 17:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) : Yes,it's basicly that! : Boboris02 (talk) 19:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Boboris02Boboris02 (talk) 19:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) : Hello :D 841 (Talk) 08:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Boboris02 (talk) 15:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC)Boboris02Boboris02 (talk) 15:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Milestone I just reached 1000 edits!Boboris02 (talk) 19:03, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Boris could you explain to me how modules create large numbers in your Boris's hyper array notation? 01:39, January 3, 2017 (UTC) File:Tridecal.png Hi Boboris02, I saw that you deleted my tridecal picture. The picture is correct, you must zoom it and realize with attention to the "dots" between which ascending level of interation, the dot represent a continuation in the repetition of each previous interation level. To understand I recommend you compare the pictures of tritet and specially tripent to understand the pattern of ascending interation process. Daniel H.A. Correa 22:33, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :I think the picture was removed because it's misleading: at the most basic level the expression shown on the image is comprised of 10↑...↑10's, which you probably meant as a power tower of 10s (i.e. 10↑10↑10...10↑10↑10), but it could be interpreted as two tens between many up-arrows (i.e. 10↑↑↑↑...↑↑↑↑10). To fix this, you should change the innermost expression to something like 10↑10...↑10↑10 or 10↑10↑...↑10↑10. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah,the reason why I deleted it was because I thought the 10↑....↑10 and the layers above represented the iteration of the nuber of up-arrows between the tens,which makes no sence because tridecal is just \(10\uparrow^{10}10\).If the iterations really meant what I thought they meant,then the number described would be closer to {10,10,10,2} than {10,10,10}.If you make that clear somewhere or change the picture a little,then I will undelete it.Boboris02 (talk) 13:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC) You have given me great advice on my journey as a Googologist thank you. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Swooped me in one hit (talk • ) 19:28, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I apreciate it :).Tho it's problematic when I dont know who you are.Could you please sign your comments with four tidles.Boboris02 (talk) 19:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Swastika-shaped Unicode characters Can you add a comment to MediaWiki talk:Titleblacklist#Swastika-shaped Unicode characters? -- 18:12, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Ughh....okay.Boboris02 (talk) 19:27, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Once I've made a blog post with a link to my googology website, what next? PlantStar/Alpineer 19:21, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Well,what's next depends solely on you. If you are planning to add original content to the wiki however: don't! The wiki has a strong policy against adding original content to the mainstream part of it. If you have sources for your content,like a personal googology website,an article about it may be created but only by someone else.Boboris02 (talk) 19:35, February 24, 2018 (UTC) And how would one have someone else create articles about their notations and googolisms? PlantStar/Alpineer 21:44, February 24, 2018 (UTC) If only others are interested. There is a reason we don't allow everything on the mainstream wiki.Boboris02 (talk) 13:18, February 25, 2018 (UTC) And how does one get opinions from others about their googolisms and notations? PlantStar/Alpineer 22:18, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :By asking for feedback from members of this wiki. You actually did just that in your latest blog post. Personally, I think your website is fine, just keep working at it, you're doing great. :Generally, the tendency of people to share their opinion is in proportion to the ease by which they can make that opinion, so if you want many more people to have a say in your work make a poll on your user page or in a blog and I think people will respond. JX-11033 (talk) 22:28, February 25, 2018 (UTC) : :Agreed. Blog posts are the best way to get things reviewed.Boboris02 (talk) 18:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)